


You Do Realize That This Is Pretty Gay Right?

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, High School, Just Very Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon are best friends who both play soccer. Butt slaps and long, embarrassing high fives is just a part of the game. That is, until Killua finally tells Gon that most of the things the two do is pretty darn gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do Realize That This Is Pretty Gay Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is Mature or Explicit. A gift for htezoldicks on Tumblr. The two don't go all the way seeing as how they only just confessed and it would feel unnatural to me.

**-x-x-**

The sound of fingers drumming on a desk continued throughout the entire class. It was quiet enough to not reach the front desks and the teacher, but it was a constant annoyance to those in the back. No one spoke up against them, for they were slightly intimidated by their fellow classmate.

Finally the bell rang and everyone stood up and bowed—classes were finally over and now they needed to clean and head home. For Killua Zoldyck however, he couldn’t wait to finish his cleanup duty so he could rush to do club activities.

“Killua!” Gon shouted from a few feet away, a smile already on his face after waving goodbye to some friends. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah!” Killua nodded with a grin. They chatted while they headed to their club, the only school activity they shared besides their breaks and lunchtime. Sadly the two were put into separate classes because if they weren’t, people would be distracted.

Two people throwing away trash giggled as they watched them. “Don’t you think that Killua is really cute?”

The other girl giggled, “He is but honestly I like Gon more. Maybe we should confess to them one day?” She asked.

The two girls just stared at each other, but then shook their head and laughed at the thought. Gon and Killua are the most popular boys in the school—they had to be put in separate classes because they wouldn’t leave each other’s side. In the boy’s first year, everyone was vying for their attention because they were both special in their own way. Gon is known for being like an excited puppy that’s nice to everyone but you never want to make him angry. Killua on the other hand is like a sly kitten that’s won’t treat anyone as good as Gon and would glare at those who tried to get close. No one could deny how cool he is, but with Gon he’s a different person, more genuine.

Inside the locker room, the two were changing while everyone else had already started their warm ups on the football (soccer) field.

Gon pulled his shorts up and tied it tightly so it wouldn’t fall down while he’s running. “Hey Killua,” he started after staring at Killua’s back. Their lockers were across from each other. “Did you work out recently?”

“Wha—?” Killua turned around quickly, his shirt around his shoulders still. He groaned, feeling the whiplash from turning his head suddenly. He cleared his throat and pulled his shirt down. “Why are you asking?”

Gon giggled as he finally began to put his own shirt on, both having walked around without shirts the whole time. “Your abs look more defined these days,” he pointed out with a grin.

Killua started to tie his football shoes on, avoiding Gon’s gaze. “In that case you look like you’ve been working out too, Gon.”

“Yup!” Gon smiled brightly, already beside his best friend. “Maybe we should exercise tomorrow since it’s the weekend already?”

“Maybe—,” Killua grinned but then was cut off by a slap. “Gon!” He blushed and glared at the boy who now whistled innocently. Killua rubbed his butt, he was sure it was red underneath his shorts. “Don’t just slap my ass out of nowhere!”

“Killua Killua Killua, it was just an encouraging slap on your butt. We do it all the time,” Gon said matter-of-factly, moving ahead of Killua—already heading to the field.

Killua glared at him more now. “Yeah when we win or something, not randomly like that.” That’s just pretty gay.

Gon knew what Killua was thinking but he just smiled and patted his back roughly before running to where the others are.

Towards the end of practice, Gon and Killua were put on different teams because if they’re on the same one—the two are unstoppable. In the end, the Blue team with Killua lost to Gon and the Red team.

“Gon! That was an awesome goal at the end!” One of their team members high fived Gon and everyone crowded around him excitedly. Killua was the last person to get out of the showers so he ended up seeing Gon in the middle of a circle with guys in only towels.

Despite all the chatting and boys around him, Gon’s eyes focused on Killua almost instantly. “Killua!” He shouted his best friend’s name with a smile and trudged through them. Gon already had his pants on thankfully when he congratulated Killua for his awesome hat trick. Gon had won the game 2-1, but the two of them only made one goal. The other was from a corner kick by another member.

Killua grinned and started to dress while Gon looked away. When Killua at least had his bottom half done, Gon could finally look at him without making him uncomfortable.

Gon patted Killua’s shoulder with a grin. “You were super cool out there today Killua!” He exclaimed, making Killua bashful.

“No,” Killua shook his head lightly. “You were the cool one Gon! You guys won today.” He didn’t want to admit it, but he was screaming in his head. Gon always complimented him even though the two are competitive with each other, especially when it comes to football.

Gon glared at Killua and stepped closer to him. “No, you are the one who is cool Killua!!”

Killua glared back. “No, you are.”

“No!”

“Gon!”

“Killua!”

The two just glared at each other, only centimeters apart. Gon held Killua’s collar, ready to knock some sense into him if he needed to. Killua tried not to focus on the fact that their lips were dangerously close, touching almost if he so much as exhaled.

“Are…Are they literally fighting about who is cooler?” One of the freshman asked since Gon and Killua are second years and they don’t fight often.

One of the seniors sighed and just continued to put their clothes on, the crowd already dispersed once Gon had called Killua cool. “Yeah they do this at least once a month.”

Another nodded and closed their locker, then looked at the freshman, “You’ll get used to it.”

“Stop bickering like a married couple already,” the captain shook his head. “Hurry up and get dressed so we can close the locker room.”

“Sorry!” Everyone rushed to put their clothes on, knowing full well that if they didn’t hurry up, they would have to run more laps tomorrow.

Luckily the two were able to run out right before the captain locked the doors behind them. Everyone had already left so now the two could do anything with their free time.

That’s when Gon spoke up, clearing his throat. “Do you wanna go to my place?”

Killua nodded slowly, but he had assumed they would head there anyway. They would probably end up play video games or something, but he liked how comfortable their place is. It feels like home.

The memory of their captain telling them they’re like a married couple suddenly popped into his head, causing his face to instantly heat up at the thought. It made Killua think of how amazing Gon is. He’s liked by everyone; even the teachers are fond of him. When Killua transferred a month into their first year, it was Gon who got him to open up more. Now the two hang out in the nurse’s office with the nurse Leorio and Kurapika, the English teacher.

School without Gon wouldn’t be the same and normal classes are always too boring, he likes the breaks and after school activities the most because he can spend it with his best friend.

“Killua?” Gon asked out of nowhere.

“Hm?” Killua stopped walking and felt that his hand was warmer now. Gon had placed his hand on his. “W-What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice rising slightly.

“You were just mumbling to yourself about how we’re married,” Gon said with a grin.

Killua covered his face with his arms, “We are?”

“Anyway!” Gon ran ahead of him, “We’re almost home!”

Instead of thinking more about what he said, he ran after Gon and the two raced home. They found the place empty since Mito-san, Gon’s Aunty was at work. They had the place to themselves.

“So,” Gon sat down on the couch, turning on the TV in one swift motion. “What do you wanna do?”

“Hm,” Killua plopped down on the other side with one space between them. “We could play video games?”

Gon lied back against the couch with a smirk. “I already won the game today; do you really want to lose again so soon?”

“Huh?” Killua raised an eyebrow. “Oh you are definitely going to pay for that!”

Gon squeaked and ran away as Killua chased after him; the two ran around the couch in circles before Gon turned the TV off and scurried up the steps with Killua close behind. He jumped onto the bed, grabbing the pillows to use as a weapon and a shield, the pillow fight of the night would be one to remember.

The two threw pillows left and right, hitting each other’s heads and stomachs with vigor. All the pillows fell onto the floor, no ammo left. The two stood on the bed, their arms out in defense like wrestlers with eyes on the prize, to take the other down.

“Gon…” Killua whispered warily. “Just admit defeat, I have you cornered.” Which was true since Gon’s back was already against the wall, there was nowhere for him to escape and Killua had no openings whatsoever.

“I would never accept defeat!” Gon pulled on Killua’s hand, making both of them fall down onto the bed but Gon rolled on top of Killua. “Now you’re the one who’s cornered, Killua.”

Killua’s face reddened because even though Gon didn’t put his full weight on him, he could still feel Gon on top of him. “Um…G-Gon?”

Gon leaned in closer, practically breathing down Killua’s neck. “What is it Killua?”

“You do realize…that this is pretty gay right?” He asked.

Gon blinked at Killua and then thought harder about their current position. “This does look gay,” he admitted.

“Yeah it’s really gay,” Killua agreed. He waited a couple of seconds before he realized that Gon wasn’t going to move. “Gon…”

“Yes Killua?” Gon smiled.

Killua swallowed hard, “You should only be doing these kind of things with someone you love.”

Gon tilted his head, “Yeah?”

The two once again stared at each other, Killua’s mouth slightly open at how much of an idiot Gon is. “It’s not like you love me Gon! At least not like that!”

Gon listened as Killua tried to explain that the love they’re talking about is a different kind of love. He waited until Killua finally ran out of breath.

“Now do you understand?” Killua said with a huff while Gon continued to hover above him.

“Killua…”

“Yes—?” Before Killua could say another word, Gon lightly kissed him on the lips. It lasted for more than three seconds and left him even more breathless than he did earlier.

Gon finally broke away; his tongue now stuck out as he giggled at Killua’s shocked expression. “I meant to do that, but I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to Killua.”

“Gon…I…” He searched for the words in his head, but nothing came out. Instead he just covered his face with his hands. “Is this a love confession?”

Gon chuckled, “You’re so cute Killua.”

“S-Shut up…idiot…” He whispered, peeking between his fingers only to see Gon right behind them.

“Killua…” Gon smiled and separated his hands from his face. “Can I…kiss you again?” He asked.

Slowly, Killua nodded.

Gon had to stop himself from screaming about how cute Killua really is so he kissed him to keep his mouth busy.

The two kissed, slowly at first as they tried to get used to the sensation of the other’s lips. Killua’s lips are soft, almost pillow like. Gon’s had been dry since he must have been pretty thirsty.

As they continued to kiss, their hands roamed. At one point Gon had his hands in Killua’s hair before he slowly made his way down, rubbing the other’s shoulders and then tight abs before he found his hips. He loved the feeling of Killua’s body, the result of his hard training. Killua looks especially nice in tight pants during a workout, not that he ever voiced that opinion out loud.

“G-Gon…” Killua moved a little bit, unintentionally making Gon’s hand brush against his crotch.

“Killua…” Gon kissed his neck, “Can I…touch there?” He asked, unsure. When the other took a while to reply, Gon just shook his head. “It’s alright if you’re uncomfortable. I’ll stop.”

Killua shook his head, “It’s fine…you can uh continue.”

Gon smirked, slowly rubbing along the front of Killua’s shorts. “Don’t worry; I’ll make sure to go slowly for you.” He promised with a kiss.

The seventeen year old was true to his word, he was slow, excruciatingly so. His hand would lightly brush against the fabric, causing Killua to rise down there and yet he couldn’t make Gon hurry up. The two were definitely not innocent, but more inexperienced than anything.

Slowly, Gon slipped his hand underneath Killua’s boxers and used his middle finger to rub his tip in a circle, smiling as he watched Killua squirm at his touch. He brushed his hand up and down his member, loving how tight his erection was between the articles of clothing. “You’re so cute, Killua.”

Killua moaned, “S-Shut up Gon.” He tugged at his shirt, asking Gon to take it off of him, which he did.

Gon sniggered while he tried to dodge the kicks aimed for his head as he tried to pull Killua’s shorts off from the other end of the bed. Once he was completely bare, Gon could finally see all of Killua. “You’re…You’re so beautiful Killua.”

“Gon—,” Killua tried to hide himself, but Gon only smiled more.

“If you want to stop, we can.”

“No it’s just…” Killua pouted a little, “Why am I the only one who’s naked?”

Gon practically threw his clothes off, his eyes twinkling from in between Killua’s creamy thighs. He waited for the hesitant nod before finally taking Killua in his mouth, experimenting with swirls and slow movements with his tongue and hands, trying to find Killua’s weak points. Killua seemed to moan the most whenever Gon took him deep, but also when he licked around the tip. The boy was definitely more sensitive than in his dreams.

Over and over again Killua moaned out Gon’s name, riding out his moment of ecstasy. When he finally took a breath to calm down his erratic heartbeat, he realized that he didn’t do anything for Gon. He made Gon sit up on the bed, his back now against the wall with Killua in between his legs.

“Killua you really don’t have too—,” Gon whispered after he realized the other was hesitating.

Killua shook his head, determined to also make Gon feel good. “No, I can do it too.” He struggled to take the first lick, but he slowly became accustomed to it. His movements were slow and thoughtful, trying to mimic Gon’s movements. He paid a lot of attention to where Gon moaned the loudest; the areas that would make his member twitch the most. It turned out that Gon really liked his mouth.

While he twisted his hands, Killua bobbed his head, licking Gon’s member from the base all the way to the tip. The heat in between his hands was making him a little faint. He never realized that Gon’s slaps on his ass was actually gayer than he thought and he couldn’t help but to admit that he wanted it to be that way all along.

“Mhm Killua…” Gon whispered, shuddering. “T-That feels so good.” He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Killua’s mouth around his dick. He had only seen things in movies, but didn’t realize that it would feel so good. The warmth of Killua’s mouth wrapped around him, his tongue also working to please him—it was too overwhelming for him.

Slowly, Gon released a shaky breath, his hand in Killua’s hair as his body twitched. When he realized that Killua stayed down there, he rushed to find something to clean them up. “A-Ah I’m sorry Killua!” Gon shouted, wiping his face.

Killua allowed Gon to wipe him down and then did the same for him. “It’s fine Gon, really! But now…we’re all sticky.”

“Do you…” Gon gulped. “Do you want to take a bubble bath with me?” He asked, his eyes shining.

Killua chuckled and kissed Gon on the cheek, “Whoever gets there last has to wash the other’s back!”

“Oh yeah? You’re on!”

The two were so immersed with the next step in their relationship; they didn’t realize they left the door open. Thankfully Mito-san didn’t come home until she heard them heading to take a bath together, not that she was obvious to their obvious feelings for each other.

The two washed each other’s backs before stepping into the bathtub full of lavender scented bubbles. There wasn’t enough room for them to sit comfortably so Gon sat in between Killua’s legs. Now the white haired teen could finally get his revenge with shoulder rubs and sensual touches all over Gon’s body. They were glad they closed the bathroom door or else their constant moans would have echoed downstairs to Mito-san’s ears. Thankfully their erotic voices only bounced off the walls and they loved the sound of the other’s delicious voice moaning their name.

**-x-x-**

The next day, Leorio found out that the two had oral sex and almost continued. He scolded them for not having any protection on hand. Kurapika had noticed how out of it Killua was during class and when the two dorks saw each other; they were a blushing mess just like two people being lovey dovey. They both gave them the talk since they figured there was no way to stop them from doing it on their own. Leorio supplied them with condoms because he’d rather have them carry out safe sex techniques than to find out they contracted something later on down the road.

**-x-x-**


End file.
